A vehicle interior part disclosed in Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. H06-87020 is an example of vehicle interior part of this kind. This vehicle interior part is a vehicle door lining to which a center pad is attached and has a plurality of holes in a base plate of main body along a groove in which edges of the center pad are fitted and fixed. Because of the holes, the rigidity of the main body of the door lining decreases and thus an impact of side collision can be reduced. These holes are provided for vacuum application when attaching a top cover to the base plate surface of the door lining main body.
To improve a side-impact absorption capability of the above door lining in a side collision, a part of the door lining may need to be thinner in addition to providing those slits. If the thin part is provided irrelevantly to the locations of the slits, the thin part and the slits deform in no conjunction with each other in the side collision. Namely, an overall side-impact absorption capability of the door lining does not improve.